


【带卡】如癫如狂

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: 全篇开车，双性预警。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	【带卡】如癫如狂

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇开车，双性预警。

他想让旗木卡卡西变得自由。

在宇智波带土回到木叶以后——不，也许是更早以前，在卡卡西的银发又一次在他的眼瞳里熠熠生辉的时候，这个想法就一直在他的脑海里挥之不去。同时萦绕着的还有卡卡西的身影，带土曾经看到过的，那种站在慰灵碑前的背影，挺拔而安静，像一棵永不折断的树。

永不折断，对，就是这样。恐惧这个词好像天生就不存在于卡卡西的人生里。即使在四战中，先被动的接受了“宇智波带土未死并发动了战争”这个事实，中途被留下独自面对斑，最后无力挽回他又一次的离开，无论何时，旗木卡卡西都毫无惧色。

好像只要宇智波带土存在，他就会拼尽所有。

为此，宇智波带土很不开心。他不允许旗木卡卡西为了他这么做，他不想，他也觉得自己不配。宇智波带土可以用所有存在在这庸俗世界上的最庸俗的话语去反驳，去拒绝，但是拉扯衣料发出的撕裂声就像接连不断的，满载讥讽的嘲笑，在耳边肆无忌惮地响起又落下，为他的心火又添了一把柴。见鬼，他怎么敢——！他在内心嘶吼却哽住。这场火来得旺盛又突然，叫嚣着要冲出体外，把旗木卡卡西一并烧焦。然后，宇智波带土就可以在最脆弱的时刻折断他。

而最脆弱的时刻，就在带土突然发现出现在卡卡西身上的，那朵不寻常的花开始。

……

“怎么说呢……稍微冷静一点，带土。”此时，旗木卡卡西正用手肘半撑着身体，辛辛苦苦扒拉着裤子边缘。谁说他没有恐惧感的？他现在就挺害怕的，天知道一杯水一颗药进入身体后发生了怎样的化学反应，在意识到从那里带来的些许摩擦感的时候，卡卡西已经全身僵硬，失去了动作的勇气。而现在，带土那发红的又充斥着忍耐的眼睛又让他有了自身难保的感觉。即使卡卡西从来就不忌讳和带土做爱，甚至会沉沦在带土的眼神里自己扒开屁股，但他这次的的确确有了强烈的危机感——他要死了，被干死的。

宇智波带土不说话。他的手慢慢收了回去，木遁蠢蠢欲动地裹上来，把卡卡西绑了个结实。

很好，最差的情况。

卡卡西的双手被捆着高举过头，双腿被分得很开。这样的姿势让他连支撑身体都做不到，只能老老实实的躺在床上，臣服于这样的力道。以前带土不是没有在做爱的时候用过木遁，但那些木条总是松松垮垮的，这次完全紧缚在皮肤上，不会痛但根本不容拒绝。

他想捕捉一下带土的神情，但闯进视界的全是破破烂烂的衣物。还好火影袍幸免于难。他有点走神了，所以纵容了那个疯狂的吻，熟悉的气息席卷而来，还有的是几声憋不住的咒骂。卡卡西没有来得及调整呼吸，只觉得有一个软物穿过微张的嘴唇闯进来，粗暴地搜刮了一圈，又狠狠地去舔他的唾液腺。这招太有用了，没过多久，黏糊糊的液体便顺着卡卡西的嘴角两边流下去，滴到耳廓上，沾湿了床单。唇齿缠绵的最后，带土吮着他的舌尖，再用自己的勾了一下，粘连的口水拉扯成丝再无力地垂到胸口，目的要多恶劣有多恶劣。

一口热气差点被憋死在卡卡西的胸腔里，现在他看着天花板，无法控制地喘着。透过黑色紧身衣上被拉扯出来的破洞，白皙的皮肤便在那规律地起伏颤动着。这样的场景完全刺激了带土的神经。卡卡西太白了，所以非常容易被染上颜色。以前每次做爱，带土会让他的身体泛起一层嫩粉，再用精液的颜色作点缀。他忍不住伸手把那些破洞拉得更开，露出那两处淡色的乳尖，这是卡卡西被调教得非常敏感的部位之一。

“哈——为什么这里没有变大呢，像女人那样。”卡卡西听到一声语气危险的嘲讽，他看到带土的视线已经他的脸转到了胸口，便想起以前带土进行的单方面的赌局——舔卡卡西的乳尖，看他会不会被舔射。第一次他没有，第二次他也没有，带土便痛痛快快地把他操射了。直到第三次他终于射了，结果那天晚上，卡卡西被操得几乎失去了意识。现在，那灼热的呼吸又一次接近那块地方，卡卡西下意识地向上抬起了胸膛，他觉得两边的乳尖都在发痒发硬。

带土用舌尖轻轻撩拨了一下，卡卡西便呼吸不稳地哼了一声，后背又贴回床上。

他冷哼一声。“我可没打算舔你这里。”一边说着，一边把卡卡西的内裤完全扯下来，带土是铁了心要毁掉这一身行头。接着带土挥了挥手，绑着卡卡西脚腕的木条便拽着他的腿弯曲起来，臀部不由自主地向上抬，直到带土可以看清楚他的腿间。这个姿势让卡卡西羞耻地颤抖，特别是意识到多出来的那一处器官，正被带土的目光审视着，毫无保留。

带土伸出食指，用指腹挤进那条缝里摩擦了几下，再拿起时，手指一侧都黏上了透明的水。“老实告诉我，卡卡西。”他认真地开了口。“你的身体里到底改变了多少？”

老实说，今天发生的所有事都没有这个问题来的难缠。在感觉到身体的异样以后，卡卡西急速地进行了一场身体检查，理想的是这种变化只会持续三天。然而不理想的是，他的身体里还多出来一个很小的子宫，但也只是多出来，没有任何别的作用。即使如此，卡卡西也觉得难以启齿，他了解带土，仗着精比他多，在床笫之间几乎为所欲为，奈何他也受不了带土咬着他的耳朵说色情的话，那样会让他膝盖发软，乖乖给操。

“这个……”卡卡西正思索着怎么回答，一垂眼，带土已经把头低了下去，握住他的硬块，吻上了那朵私花。

“算了，这次我肯定要把你操到怀孕。”

啊，还是听到了。这样霸道的话让卡卡西连挣扎的力气都没有，更何况他正体验着平生第一次也是唯一一次的感觉，上半身都止不住地微微扭动。带土的舌头撩拨开那层缝隙，上下摩擦着穴口，淫水便听话地流到他的舌面上。直到那小小的水流已经多到快要滴落的时候，带土便贴住那一处猛吸一下。

味道太甜了，甜到带土的那一处硬得要爆炸。但是不行，他压根玩够，没玩够卡卡西。

“啊……不行……！”接连几次之后，卡卡西被那吸吮发出的水声逼得脸颊发烫。他一直发出低低的轻叹，聚集的唾液像是要助兴一般，黏糊糊地向外流着。

在他觉得湿润度足够的时候，带土发现了一个很小的，一直被包裹着的肉粒，他本打算用同样的力道去舔弄那里一次后，便慢慢地向里面开拓。没想到卡卡西的腰一震，重重地向上一抬，口中呻吟都高昂了起来。他们两在相互触碰以前都没有过任何的性爱体验，对女性身体的了解基本为零，但是光看到这个反应，带土也知道，自己似乎是找到了一处非常有效的刺激点。他用舌尖一下一下地点着那块地方，卡卡西只承受了两三下，呻吟的味道更重，接下来剧烈地扭动着胯，想躲避带土的舌头，却又每次都被抓到。

“不行…恩……啊啊……”每一次舔到那一处，卡卡西的呻吟便被拉长了，他似乎是想把自己的脸藏到抬起的手臂后方去，但强烈的刺激让他不停地甩着头。他被舔得拼命流水，而那种刺激的舒爽感正强迫着小穴收缩，把他流的水全部送出体外，顺着他的腿根，沾湿他的臀肉。卡卡西最后一次扭动了下手腕，短暂又剧烈地挣扎着躲避带土变相的接吻，却被强烈的快感激地浑身抽搐起来。

带土用牙齿轻轻厮磨着那个肉粒，最后用舌头卷住，重重地吸了一口。

有一股温热的液体突然从穴口喷出来，又溅到他的脸颊和下巴上。这个事实可以震惊得到的只有带土，卡卡西似乎晕眩在这头一次体会到的高潮里还没清醒，只偶尔抽动一两下小腹。“卡卡西，你的水是不是太多了点？”带土忍不住笑了，却在搜肠挖肚地找着一个词语，根据他时不时会去瞥一眼的《亲热天堂》，这种状况，大概叫做……潮吹？

要命，带土的心脏跳动地剧烈而疯狂。他把卡卡西舔到潮吹了，喷水了，浑身抽搐了。而且这只是一个器官的高潮，卡卡西的前面还硬着，他的东西甚至还没上场——要是三个地方同时高潮了，他会不会疯掉？

宇智波带土一点也不急，他有足够的时间去考虑接下来的步骤，他爱玩多久玩多久。不断收缩的穴肉正在他眼前绽放着，湿漉漉的，带着一片淫靡的光泽。他是选择插入手指也好，往里舔也好，或者直接插进去干得他哭爹喊娘，反正选择权在于带土，他真是一点也不急，他只是稍微迟疑了下。

最后还是选择了舌头。这个地方比想象中的更柔软，收缩的样子像是一个生命体在呼吸，太粗暴了也许就会被弄坏。带土将舌尖挤进去的时候，甚至和淫水发生了小小的碰撞，那样的声音让卡卡西回过神，发出像呜咽一般的呻吟。

“我在舔你的穴，你的里面全被我舔湿了。”

带土含含糊糊地开口，肆无忌惮地舔得更深，舌尖一圈一圈地按压着穴肉。

卡卡西被这样露骨的言辞刺激地浑身发软，敏感的身体正带动着想象力。他能感受的到带土的舌头是怎么划过内壁，怎么在里面穿梭，穴肉又是怎样接受了柔软的抚慰，又乖乖地收紧来祈求更多。只是这么想象着，卡卡西屁股就不由自主地颤动摇摆起来。

“带土……”卡卡西软着嗓子喊身上人的名字。“太、太深了……”

这样的语气与抗议让带土从头酥到脚。舌尖猛然退了出去，代替进来的是两根手指，穿透似乎永远流不尽的水，不怀好意地弯曲。指尖的力道在这样紧致的通道里更容易操控，卡卡西抖得更厉害了，他好像在和什么做搏斗，扭动着挣扎着。但放松下来的眉头说明他正在渐渐地放弃，带土若有所思地盯着他，直到卡卡西潮红的脸上显出一片迷茫。

“带土…带土……”卡卡西将头靠在一侧手臂上，似乎在回应他的目光但又不像。“…进来干我……”

带土将手指不急不慢地抽出去，向两侧更加扒开臀缝，顺带拍了拍那白花花的臀肉。“进哪里？你的洞太多了，我分不清。”

卡卡西似乎也被这个问题给难住了。他现在成了一滩水，被羞耻感和快感攻陷了，放弃了本应该有的思考。他勉勉强强地抬了抬身体，声音都含糊了。“都要……”

这的确是带土想要的答案，所以为了奖励卡卡西，带土三两下解开了裤子，把硬着的老二一下子捅进了花穴里。

然后带土就后悔了。

——太他妈紧了！带土在心里咒骂了一句，他浑身都汗津津的，此时正紧绷着小腹防止自己直接射出来。虽然射出来也没事，大不了再硬一次，在这样的柔软又湿热的甬道里谁他妈不会硬？不会硬的都不是男人！带土愤愤地想着，但是他就是不允许自己射出来。过了一会他终于缓了过来，有了去观察卡卡西的心思。但在发现卡卡西除了在被捅进去第一下时发出了不成调的呻吟，之后全像毫无意识的木偶等着他动的时候，带土的心里又极度不平衡起来。

“有难同当啊，笨卡卡。”带土呼出一口气，他要让卡卡西叫唤，最好能让他喊破嗓子。他开始缓缓地动腰，一下一下地去顶，卡卡西也配合这样的律动低哼，一声一声，都带着满足的叹息。

但是带土知道这样的频率绝对不会在他们两的性爱中持续多久，他需要创造一个契机，可以让卡卡西失控的契机。于是他猛然加重了抽插的力道，卡卡西被撞得整个身体都在耸动，咿咿呀呀的叫声也越来越高越来越快，乍一听似乎很痛苦，但只要看一眼卡卡西的脸，便知道他正在享受着这样的待遇。

撞得越重，卡卡西的眼角泛得越红，勃发的春情完全堆积那一块。带土的抽插几乎没有耗费他什么力气，卡卡西的那一处太湿了，他每次撞进去的时候都像是滑进去的那样。他也不担心会不会用力过猛而脱节，湿热的内壁用不轻不重的力道亲吻吸附着他，于是他的肉棒就这么不争气地被挽留了。

这太考验人了。带土看着自己的东西正在卡卡西的腿间进出，脑子都快炸了。他觉得只要他覆在卡卡西身上，他就没法当忍者了——根本忍不了，他甚至觉得自己已经没办法做人。而卡卡西的东西正随着身体起伏而颤颤巍巍的，因为一直没有受到安抚的缘故，只时不时冒出些许清液，淌在小腹上。所有的一切都在诱惑着带土，把这个白到无暇的人弄脏，吞食入腹。

带土要当个禽兽，用精液射满那两个洞。

但暂时的，带土还没有打算从那个水穴里抽离。他合拢了三根手指，很快地就在湿滑的股间里找到了另外一个穴口，突兀地就戳了进去，配合着他胯下的动作，开始进出。另一只手握住卡卡西的硬块，拇指按住顶端，开始上下撸动起来。

他是真的在逼卡卡西，逼他和他一起死在这场性爱里。

“啊……带土……！”卡卡西胡乱晃着脑袋，他想合拢双腿来抵制这样的快感，奈何捆着他的木条纹丝不动。卡卡西眯起来的眼睛被一层一层的水色盖住，现在越发变得雾蒙蒙的。三个应该被关照的地方都被带土细心地照顾到，他快要溺死在这种感觉里，嗓子都叫哑了。

但是很快，带土发现同时动作需要的协调性太高了，他正做到激动处，一不当心便会无法控制力道。指甲会划伤卡卡西的内壁。在意识到这种可能性以后，带土强迫着自己勉强停了下来，余光里是卡卡西被撞红的屁股。

“别停……不要停啊…带土……”卡卡西被操的眼神都失焦了，却紧皱眉头，透过泪光努力捕捉着带土的脸，并用软绵绵的哭腔喊他。带土听得呼吸一滞，腰部又慢慢用力，开始小幅度的抽插，卡卡西带着抗拒的神情又回到那一片无力又恍惚的样子。没过多久，又开始自己摆动着腰，被干得发浪。

保持着这种让人心痒痒的律动，带土结了个印，召出一只通体银白，双目赤红的小猫，那是某一次带土去出任务的时候捡回来的。安静，乖顺，就像一直在他身边的某个人。“笨卡。”带土低着嗓子叫了叫卡卡西否认过多次的名字，但现在卡卡西除了用浪叫来发泄身体上燃烧的火以外，几乎什么都意识不到了。接着带土成功地与白猫对上视线，他揉捏着卡卡西的腿根，抬了抬下巴。

“舔他。”

那只猫还是一如既往的柔顺，没有任何迟疑就接受了这样的命令。它轻巧地跳上卡卡西的身体，蹲在他一侧的人鱼线上，低头吐出小小的红舌，顺着柱身硬挺的线条慢慢地舔上去。猫的舌头毕竟和人不同，那么多细密而柔软的倒刺，一下一下滑过最脆弱的地方，卡卡西即使再怎么恍惚，也无法忍受这种被逼近悬崖边缘的难耐感觉，露出一种即将崩溃的哭泣表情来。

带土明显注意到了，胯下的浅显律动又变成狠狠的撞击。三根手指又插入了卡卡西的后穴里，径直地戳到了卡卡西的敏感点。他太熟悉卡卡西的身体了，所以才会在床上让卡卡西不得不低下头。

“啊……啊哈……啊啊！”卡卡西是真的无法忍受地哭喊了出来，带土粗长的肉棒偶尔还会蹭到已经肿胀起来的阴蒂。他想用腿去环住带土的腰，用脚跟摩挲他的尾椎骨，极尽缠绵，而不是这样大张着双腿，让自己的前精全部摇摇晃晃地黏在身上。特别是身上还多了一处无法言喻的东西，这让卡卡西打心底里拒绝放浪的性爱。但是带土——现在正骑着他的人非常的能耐，玩他，搞他，把他变成了一个浪货。

卡卡西收缩得更紧了。他似乎把全身剩余的力气全部用在了那两个穴孔里，发狠劲绞着他的手指和肉棒。

带土的眼瞳越来越黯，长久的律动让他发出微微的喘息。“卡卡西……卡卡西。”他似乎在寻求什么一样用低沉的嗓子温柔地喊着他的名字，就像卡卡西被干到激动处，也会喊他一样。他们两个都受不了这样，如此用力地呼喊对方，仿佛是在弥补那段长达十八年的空白。

宇智波带土突然不想让卡卡西自由了。

“给我生孩子吧，卡卡西……我要射到你的子宫里。”真是老土的办法，他就像一个哀怨的，想要留下旧情人的怨妇一样。虽然带土并不知道那些该死的药物是不是也帮忙增添了这样一处器官，但他就是这么一厢情愿地认定了。于是他将那一处整根拔出，又整根没入，顶端立刻挤入了更深的地方，顶得卡卡西绷紧了脊背，拉扯出完美的，色情的线条。

“带土……！顶到了……啊啊……里面……！”

卡卡西下意识地蜷缩起身体，却被带土单手握着腰又拉了回来，被迫去承担那种仿佛快要死去的快感。那只白猫被不停歇地颤动打扰了，爬到卡卡西的大腿上，用尾巴缠绕住腿根，凑过去舔他和带土的结合处和散发着香甜气息的软肉，最后舌尖轻巧地擦过呈现出娇嫩颜色的阴蒂，细细的摩擦了起来。

卡卡西瞬间高潮了，几乎是三处同时。

带土听到卡卡西哑着嗓子尖叫着，哭喊着求饶，并呼唤他的名字。与此同时，一股潮水突然涌了出来，温热的，把带土深埋在他身体里的肉棒完全包裹了，随着抽插的力道而溅射出来，沾湿了两人的毛发——那只叫声还很稚嫩的白猫改不了本性，在触碰到潮湿的时候已经喵地一声跳下了床，舔着爪子抹着脸。而他的后穴紧紧覆盖着带土的手指，喷射出来的精液全部粘在卡卡西的胸口，衬着那两处一直挺立着的，缺少爱抚的乳尖。

就在这时，肉棒狠狠地挺进了子宫里，带土酣畅淋漓地射了进去。

他已经不想让卡卡西自由了，就现在。

没有为什么。说宇智波带土善变也好，说他不算话也好。他现在完全不想放开旗木卡卡西，反正他的精液已经完全进入了他的子宫，卡卡西要怀上他的孩子。那个孩子可以姓宇智波，叫鹿惊。没错，这么长远的又不可能的事，在带土心里就像是真的发生了一样。什么永不折断，见鬼去吧，在宇智波带土的眼里，卡卡西不过就是五行缺干，命中欠操的家伙。那么挺拔的身形，剥光了衣服才好看，而能剥光卡卡西衣服的人，只有宇智波带土一个。

宇智波带土早就想好了，假如，假如在以后的某一天，卡卡西长途跋涉去寻求那份自由……

他低着头，手指轻抚过全是淫水的股沟，唇舌又缠上卡卡西的乳尖，感受他细微的颤抖。木遁消失，卡卡西的手脚终于恢复了自由。他已经脱力了，却恍惚地喊了一声带土，蜷缩起身体，双手慢慢地缠住带土的脖颈，献上一个虔诚的拥抱。

“我爱你，卡卡西。”

——那就让他死在他怀里。


End file.
